I Will
by Lauren Wagner
Summary: Tim suddenly realizes the identity of an awkward young boy he had met when he was younger.


He wanted to be his friend.

That was the first thought that came to Gareth's mind when he looked down from the jungle gym and saw the boy with the funny hair and face down below, staring off into space with his back to him.

Biting his lower lip in thought, Gareth slowly started to climb to the very top of said jungle gym. Once he was there, he couched down as he looked at the new boy; taking aim as it were.

Holding his breath, Gareth stifled a giggle as he leaned forward.

"Gareth!"

The project was quickly aborted as his father's scream rang out and Gareth flinched as he looked over his shoulder.

His father was currently standing up from the bench he and Alina had been sitting on, a frown on his face as usual as he looked at his son.

Gareth looked from his father to his mother and he could see a bruise forming on her cheek as she stood up, offering him a weak smile to try and put him at ease.

"Gareth, get down from there! We're going home!" Brock barked.

Gareth hesitated, looking back down at the boy who looked like a Fisher-Price man.

"Gareth! Don't make me come after you!"

Gareth didn't have any friends; his father did not allow it. His cousin Ferris was his friend, but his father had blinded him and he was not able to come and visit them anymore.

"Gareth, I swear to God..!"

With a shout, Gareth leapt at the boy, his arms spread wide.

Tim didn't know anyone here yet after just moving here and after three days of not making a single friend, he was starting to get discouraged about the whole thing.

With a sigh, he was starting off to the swings when he suddenly heard a shout from above and when he looked up, his eyes grew wide when he saw a thin blonde boy falling towards him.

There was no time to move or even cry out before the boy had landed on top of him, hugging him tightly before sitting up a bit to look down at him.

"Will you be my friend?" the boy begged.

Tim just stared at him with wide eyes, still unsure as to what had just happened to him when the boy was suddenly grabbed by the back of his neck and yanked off of him.

…

"What are you looking at, Tim-Tim?"

Blinking, Tim looked up from the photo album he had discovered under the bed and found Gareth standing in the doorway of their bedroom. He was dressed in nothing but his pirate boxers along with his collar and a short leash attached to it.

In his hands, he held a tray laden with two teacups, a tea kettle, and a plate of chocolate biscuits.

Looking back down at the photo album, Tim looked at the strange boy who had glomped him so very long ago, begging him to be his friend.

Looking up, he looked at the man that the boy had become and he smiled as he shrugged and put the album away.

"Just some old photos."

Gareth nodded a bit at this and he then set the tray down across Tim's lap, laying down next to him with a smile, nuzzling the side of his neck lovingly.

"Are you ready?" he asked.

"Yes, but why are we doing this anyway?" Gareth smiled and kissed his cheek.

"When two people pour a cup of tea together, it means that they will live together forever in happiness." He explained. "Usually it means that they're going to be happily wed…but I suppose we can make do with just living together happily, yeah?"

Tim smiled and nodded as he took a hold of the kettle's handle, followed by Gareth whose slender fingers slowly closed over his own.

They poured two cups of tea together before putting the tray down on the night stand beside the bed and Tim took a firm hold of Gareth's leash, yanking him in for a kiss.

"I will." He purred as they parted lips.

"Will what?" Gareth asked in confusion.

"Be your friend."

Gareth frowned, unsure of what he was talking about.

"Do you remember jumping on someone and asking them to be your friend?" Tim offered. "When you were a young boy?"

Gareth's eyes slowly grew wide as realization dawned on him.

"That was…"

Tim yanked him into another kiss, their tongues tasting each other before parting once more.

"You were always an odd duck…even then, aye?" he laughed.

Gareth's cheeks burned and he looked away.

"Unbelievable…" he muttered.

"Hey." Tim yanked on the leash once more and this time; there was no more talking as the tea was left to cool while they warmed up with each other instead.


End file.
